


Happy Birthday Appa

by PepelSky



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [6]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: It's JooHyuk's birthday and you plan a little surprise for him.





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write something for Nam JooHyuk's birthday but a lot has been happening and I got carried away. Anyway, here goes a belated birthday drabble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mum-in-Law calls with an irresistible offer and gets you planning.

You had just finished your house chores when your mother in law called you. You smiled, realising she probably missed her grandson and wanted to check on him.

"GunHoo-yah!" You called to get his attention, "Grandma is calling." GunHoo looked at you with grabby hands for the phone. He always did that whenever you received a call anyway.

"Hello mum," you answered her call after walking a little distance to avoid GunHoo's insistent grabbing.

"Hello sweetheart," she replied, instantly making you smile. "How are you and our GunHoo?"

"I'm alright and so is he." You replied, "He keeps trying to get the phone though, he's even nagging me about it. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Of course," came the expected response, "I'd love to talk to my sunshine."

You gave the phone to GunHoo and laughed as he started bubbling non-coherent words into the speaker. It was cute how she kept telling him the loveliest of things though he obviously couldn't comprehend it. After a short while, you took the phone back.

"It's always so lovely to hear him," she said once you got back on the line, "Which brings me to why I called you."

"Do you want us to visit with him?" You suggested, figuring out she probably missed him.

"Kind of? It's JooHyuk-ah's birthday tomorrow and I thought you might want some private time with him so I'm offering to look after GunHoo for the day and night."

You couldn't help but grin at your mother-in-law's suggestion. "I hadn't thought much about it really. I was just going to buy him cake and we'd have a mini celebration."

"Well, how about you take my idea into consideration? I am a mum and I know how easy it is to neglect your husband's needs because of your baby. It will be a lovely surprise for him."

At first, you were thinking of rejecting the offer, thinking JooHyuk would want to celebrate his birthday with GunHoo as well. But then, you thought about the truth in what she had said, remembering that indeed he had once complained about it passively. "Okay then, I'll bring him in the morning tomorrow then I can come back and prepare to surprise him. I just hope he finishes his fan meeting early tomorrow."

"Alright, that's sorted then."

You chatted a bit more before saying goodbye. Once the line went cold, you started thinking of the best way to surprise your husband. You probably needed to visit a lingerie shop after dropping GunHoo off. You smiled by yourself, feeling silly for blushing at the thought of the next day. It was going to be a perfect birthday for him, one he'd never forget.


	2. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of his birth and you prepare for the surprise, though you almost have a mini fight first.

You woke up early morning to prepare breakfast for your husband who came downstairs with GunHoo just as you finished.

"Happy birthday honey," you kissed him, a little bit longer than every other day and he smiled at you afterwards.

"Thank you babe. I was hoping for an early morning birthday gift but I guess I woke up late."

"You've been busy and your body must be exhausted. I wish you could at least rest at home today."

"We talked about that already, it can't. I can't let my fans down." He said as he sat GunHoo in his chair and sat on his own.

You finished up setting the table before sitting down and serving breakfast for the three of you. "I just wish you'd dedicate at least your birthday to you family though. Just that one day in the entire year."

You had indeed had this conversation before when he told you he'd be having a fan meeting on his birthday and it didn't sit quite well with you. It still didn't and you couldn't help voice it out once more. It wouldn't help for this year's birthday but maybe if you said it enough, he'd consider it for his next.

"I invited you to the fan-meet and you declined though. It's another way of spending time with Mr. And I'm sure the fans would love to see GunHoo."

"Then you can take GunHoo with you. No one is stopping you." You shrugged before realising you might have said the wrong thing.

"Are you really gonna be like this today?" He sounded exasperated and you sighed, realising today wasn't the day.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I really want you to have an amazing day. Just come back early, please?"

"I definitely will," he leaned in to kiss you briefly, wiping off the cream on your lips with his tongue. 

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, with much of your attention, the both of yours, stolen by GunHoo, as always. You kept yourself occupied with GunHoo as JooHyuk prepared to leave. You were feeling bad, firstly for almost causing a fight with your husband and secondly because you had to leave your baby for the night.

JooHyuk slowly kissed you goodbye by the door and you couldn't help tease him by grabbing his crotch briefly as you kissed, earning you a barely audible groan from him. "Come home soon?" You winked with a smirk.

"I better!" He said before walking out and meeting up with his manager.

As soon as the door closed, you started packing up GunHoo's bag and preparing to drop him off. By the time you were done with tidying up, it was almost midday. You called your mother-in-law to tell her you were on your way. The drop-off was quite short as you both knew you still had a lot stuff to do so she let you go quickly, handing you her gift for her son's birthday to pass it on.

You couldn't believe the variety of options available in the lingerie shop. They even had several kinky items for sale also and you couldn't help but blush, especially when the shop assistant unabashedly asked if you were planning to surprise JooHyuk for his birthday. She later explained she was a big fan hence she had recognised you when you entered and also knew it was his birthday today. So she suggested trying something new in the bedroom tonight, swearing your secret would be safe with her. Although you were embarrassed at first, she had such a friendly personality you felt easily comfortable with her and listened carefully to her suggestions.

You finally settled for the red and black lacey lingerie, the one with a crotchless pantyhose. To add onto it, you bought matching red silk linen, black and red rose petals and several scented candles. You figured the theme was hot red and sultry black tonight.

Once you got home, you got working setting up the bedroom and changing the linen. You busied yourself with preparing dinner and paid particular attention to the dessert. Afterwards, you took a quick shower before changing into your new set of underwear. It was almost time for the fan-meet to finish so you hurried downstairs and set the table for him. You contemplated on whether to wear something else on top but decided you wanted to see the look on his face once he saw you like this upon coming in and you just couldn't wait!


	3. Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally comes home and you get the reaction you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get a little racy

Everything was set up and ready by the time you heard the car drive in. The lights were turned off and you figured he'd definitely must have been wondering what was going on by the time he finished parking the car. You heard him unlock the door and call out for you in a bit of a panic, "Babe? What's going on?"

"I'm in here," you called back, directing him to the dining room where the candle-lit dinner was set. You were dressed only in your new lingerie and matching black heels. You had styled your hair to a one sided fringe with a cute red ribbon bow and taken time to actually put some proper make up, something you hadn't done in ages.

When JooHyuk made it to the dining room and saw you sitting there with your legs crossed seductively, saying he was speechless is an understatement. He only managed a, "Wow, babe." And his expression was just where you wanted him to be.

"Happy birthday," you said to him while smiling sexily before you opened your legs really slowly and motioned for him to come over with your forefinger. He wasted no time getting to you and lifting you into arms before giving you the most passionate kiss ever.

"I guess you're my birthday present?"he breathed out between kisses.

"Yes," you confirmed, still breathless from the kiss.

"I love it," he declared before kissing down your neck. You had to put in a lot of effort into stopping him from going any further.

"I made dinner and bought cake," you explained. "Dinner first?"

"I appreciate the dinner babe,"he said as he got back to kissing down your neck, "But the only thing I want to taste right now is my birthday present." He then started walking towards the bedroom really hurriedly, careful not to bump into anything.

Once you got to the bedroom, he placed you gently on the bed before stopping just to look at you. He looked you from head to toe, his fingers softly running down your body. "You are so beautiful babe," he finally said, "And you went all out for me."

Before you could say anything back, his lips were back to attacking yours. His hands felt so warm against your skin and his arousal only achieved the same effect on you.

"Let's keep this on shall we?" He said, tracing his hand down your pantyhose after he got fully undressed and settled between your legs. "You are so beautiful," he whispered once more as he prepared you to receive him, making you moan uncontrollably. When he finally gave you all of him, you couldn't help but scream out from the pleasure, which made you quickly cover your lips with the back of your palm.

"Don't cover it, I wanna hear you." He pinned your wrists above your head causing your back to arch into him and bringing the two of you even closer than seemed possible.

"You feel so good," you told him as he slowly started. 

"You feel even better," he groaned back, "Gosh, I missed this."

The feeling of him overwhelmed you to tears which he kissed away. He stared right into your eyes, fitting one of your hands into his and he seemed to be tearing up as well. "I love you," he said looking at you. "I love you so much."

"You too," you choked slightly, "I love you too." That seemed to be the trigger for him to fill you up and the warmth of his seed and the slight tremor that came with it caused you to reach your own high too. You couldn't help but hug him right as you both got your breaths collected.

After a short while, he rolled off you and carried you to the shower. Just as the water got warm enough, he turned sharply towards you in alarm. "Where is GunHoo?"

You laughed at him, "Tsk, you're only asking about your son now?"

"I think I lost my mind for a while the moment I stepped foot into this house and I just got it back now. So where is he?"

"I left him with your mum," you answered him.

"And you told her why?" He looked a bit panicked by the idea.

"She's actually the one that came up with the idea." You couldn't help but laugh out loud when he choked upon hearing that. You helped pat his back to get him breathing properly again.

"I really don't think I want to hear the rest of it," he said afterwards. "Let's just think about dinner for now."

Dinner was amazing and so was dessert and so was round two...and round three too.

 


End file.
